Speckles the Tarbosaurus: A New Journey
by DarkKnights
Summary: Follow the adventures of Speckles & his son, Speckles Jr. as they adventure towards their life, fighting against dinosaur & natural environment threats in the direct sequel to Speckles the Tarbosaurus! Rated K Plus for mild violence, little blood & small gore, but some chapters might get too intense to be rated T.
1. A Brand New Journey

**_Welcome, ladies & gentlemen! Has anybody ever heard of the film, Speckles the Tarbosaurus (The Dino King in English versions)? Well, many people view it as a bad film, but the problem is I loved it. So, in dedication to the movie & to continue it's legacy, I bring you a sequel (I hated the narration of the film, so i'm not using it, I think that was the reason why people hated it so much). This sequel takes place immediately after the events of the film & the main focus of the film is, well you guessed it, Speckles & his son. In this story, Speckles must protect his son at every cost, even if it means his life as Speckles Jr. matures. But when fully grown, will Speckles Jr. stay with his father, or abandon him? This story will mostly be rated K+ for mild violence, little blood & small gore, but intense chapters will be rated T! This story will be contributed to all the people who worked in this magnificent film (I give extra credit to the director, Han Sang-Ho) & to three friends, BuckDaMasteR from the Primal Carnage forums & LionKingFactsGuy2 & Yoshi 2.1, two of my greatest friends in this site. Anyway, ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

_A Brand New Journey  
_

* * *

_Korean Peninsula, 80 Million Years Ago_

In a jade green sea, a beach can be seen on the horizon. Pterosaurs were flying over the skies & there were birds chirping on the sides. Small animals like crabs were seen, crawling on the lands of the sandy beach. The shores of the beach was ravaged by the strong water waves that led to the seas & eventually into the ocean. However, on the corner of a shore, there was a dead dinosaur, laying on the ground, with the sands of the beach on contact as the sand was pressed by the dinosaur's powerful weight. However, it looks as if this dinosaur has died, it wasn't really dead, but in actuality, it was washed to shore, unconscious, eyelids closed, giving it the impression, as if the dinosaur was dead. Several crabs crawled over the dinosaur's body, but then later scampered back into the sand. Sooner, or later, a Pterosaur also approached & took some pecks on the dinosaur. After some tries, it then thinks it's dead. Soon, the flying reptile flies off.

Suddenly, a wave of strong water collided & splashed into the dinosaur's face, his eyes, finally starting to blink. This dinosaur was not some normal dinosaur This was a tyrannosaur, a Tarbosaurus bataar to be exact. This Tarbosaurus was a bit dull green, with a creamy white belly & pure yellow eyes. He also had numerous small, dark green speckles (spots) on his snout, & for this, his name is Speckles. Speckles growled slowly as he laid on the ground, eyes closed. Suddenly, his giant, deadly jaws, full of gigantic, bone crunching teeth opened up, revealing his giant mouth. However, the mouth also housed another dinosaur. An infant Tarbosaurus popped out of Speckles's mouth & emerged outside, as soon as the shining light from the sun hit the infant's eyes as he set foot on the beach's sand. The infant was almost exactly the splitting image of Speckles, bearing his green skin, creamy underbelly & even his speckles from his snout. However, unlike Speckles, the infant had pure blue eyes, which were inherited from his mother, Speckles's mate Blue Eyes. Speckles also had two daughters, but however, sadly Blue Eyes died from a volcanic eruption, after she was hit by a falling rock, caused by an earthquake, from the volcano. Both of Speckles's daughters were also killed. One was crushed & instantly killed by a falling rock & one was killed by Speckles's once greatest enemy, a Tyrannosaurus named One-Eye. Now, his third child & only son was remaining. One Eye was also the one, who caused the deaths of Speckles's family, consisting of his oldest brother, his twin sisters & his mother. Now that One Eye was dead, all that Speckles wants was to live a new life & have a happy story with his only remaining child, Speckles Junior.

Speckles's son, Speckles Junior (Or Jr. for short) was howling loudly in front of his father's snout, desperate to wake up. Knowing that his father wasn't dead, Jr. growled even louder, growing every roar. Soon, after approximately two minutes of countless howls & growls & a small cuddle at the face from his son, Speckles soon opened up his eyes fully & the first thing he saw was his son, howling in excitement in that his father has woken up. Speckles gave in a loud growl as he then heaved himself & stood up. Speckles then took a look at Jr. & lowered his head before gave him a muzzle with his snout. After taking a muzzle with his son, Speckles raised his head upwards & turned his head around, to see a giant paradise island, full of beautiful, green trees, connected to an isolated beach from nowhere. As Speckles heard his son's howls, he turns his head around to face towards him, who has now stopped howling. Jr. looked at Speckles before giving him another howl & running towards Speckles & roaring at him twice before heading out to the paradise island, with Speckles looking. Listening to his son's howling & growling, Speckles starts to follow him.

Speckles & Speckles Jr. walk as they trample the marshy sands of the beaches as the waves from the ocean ravage into them, turning them soft & squishy. As Father & Son travel to the paradise island, Speckles makes a vow that the place where his son will travel, will be thick with green leaves & that only happy stories, will continue, forever.

* * *

**Well, here was the first chapter! The scene which Iv'e actually portrayed is actually from the very end of Speckles the Tarbosaurus, albeit with some changes. What do you think if Speckles & his Son will have a good life or not? You can give me requests if you want to use Speckles & Speckles Jr. in your stories. Rate, Comment & Favor me & the story to get more info in it & i'll tell you. Anyway, thank you to anybody who has read this story, & I hope you look forward to the next chapter ;)!**


	2. Father & Son's Travel

**_Chapter 2 is UP! In this chap, Speckles & Jr. make it to the paradise island, & will mark the dawn as he will make some new friends, along with some unwanted new enemies in the near future! Will Father & Son handle the problem? Read more to Find Out!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **2  
**

_Father & Son's Travel_

* * *

Speckles & Jr. were walking on the marshy, wet sands of the beach, ravaged by the waves of the strong sea. As Speckles traveled with his only child, he began to think about his deceased mate, Blue Eyes, due to Jr.'s shining blue eyes. He began to notice the terrible past when Blue Eyes died in a barren wasteland, caused by an erupting volcano. Soon he began to think of his dead daughters & his family's slaughter by One-Eye. However, as Speckles knew, journeying to the supposed paradise island was not that easy. Speckles knows about the dangers of the Cretaceous Period. He had to stay wary of Torosaurus's & Therizinosaurus's as they are the most territorial herbivores of the Cretaceous World. Speckles also knew about the Velociraptor's & had to keep an extra eye on his son, because Jr. is still a hatchling & he might be a very easy prey item to predators, large & small. However, Speckles still pressed on, trying to reach his destination, with Speckles Junior underneath his legs. Above however, was a large, winged Pterosaur, actually the largest of any of the species there could be. This was Hatzegopteryx, a gigantic, winged monster with a wingspan of 13 meters, a giant Pterosaur Speckles had never seen. Although Speckles looked at the majestic animal soaring above the shining sea, he was also focused on Jr. for his safety, as he knew Pterosaurs all all kinds & sizes will take a fresh meal of any infant dinosaur it could find without protection.

As the Hatzegopteryx flew towards the ocean, Speckles continued to travel with his son, where he found a small, fresh water lake besides a rock. Thirsty, Speckles & Jr. rush to the lake & decide to take some drink on it. Although near the beach, the water tasted delicious for Father & Son. after some sips & drinks, the two Tarbosaurus leave to continue their journey. Along the way, both also stumbled upon some growing seeds & ferns & cycads. Speckles knew that these plants would soon grow into trees & create more room for a forest. As they journeyed towards, Speckles & Junior also came across some species of birds above & reptiles on the sands & seeds. However, not done yet, both dinosaurs walked towards the paradise island again. As they walked, small swarms of Pterosaurs were flying overhead, howling as they soared gracefully. However, these were signs of danger. This wasn't that ordinary. There was a predator, somewhere in the beach. Someone more deadlier & horrible than One-Eye, stalking the marshy shores of the beach, which Speckles & Speckles Junior did not notice.

In the marshy sands of the beach, an enormous arm rose out of the sea as puddles of water splashed back into the depths, landing & slashing into the mushy sand. Sooner, or later, a second arm appeared & revealed itself. A large, fin-like sail rose out of the water & a huge crocodile-like mouth emerged from nowhere. A thin, long tail rose out & finally, a blue striped & grey skinned dinosaur stood up & trampled the marshy sand mud with a loud squish & thud. This wasn't a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, but it definitely was something bigger & terrifying. It was indeed in the Spinosauridae family tree on the Tetanurae class. But however, Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus was the last of the Spinosaurs & has been extinct for more than 20 million years. But however, there was another Spinosaur, one that did survive long enough to meet the Tyrannosauridae family tree. This terrifying creature was without a doubt, the Empirosaurus, a new species of Spinosaur known to no one. This dinosaur was a very vicious predator with a savage appetite & brutal nature that will hunt anything on both, land & water. Sadly, this Empirosaurus is now the last of his kind & came all the way from South America. His species were being replaced by the now growing Abelisaurids & he knew that smaller predators like the infamous Tyrannosaurus rex will replace him as the dominant predators. This Empirosaurus was called Streaker, & he was bloodthirsty & very vicious if angered indeed. Streaker, aside from his navy-blue stripes & grayish stone skin, Streaker has two blood-piercing eyes, has numerous battle scars from numerous predators & he had signs of injury from his past like, including dried blood all over the skin. Streaker roared furiously, as he was an apex predator, like other Empirosaurus's before him, before setting off to find prey resources.

Meanwhile, Speckles & Speckles Junior, after a long hour of walk finally make their way into a small natural garden of conifer, cycads & the newest plants to emerge from the Cretaceous: Flowers. Speckles started to look at the jade-green sea, before he heard his son's growls & howls. Speckles then stops looking & turns his head around to face towards a tunnel of trees, which was the entrance to the paradise island. Determined to get to their new home, Speckles & Jr. walk towards the entrance, as Jr. steps a twig on the entrance, entering the tunnel. Jr. growls playfully as he starts racing towards the dirt pathway of the tunnel, passing through thick vegetation & natural flora. Speckles roars loudly before he starts to follow his son into their new home.

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Streaker was standing at a rocky shore, arms & snout inside water, waiting for any fish to pass him. However, inside the water, there were lots of fish, some 6 meters long, swimming past Streaker's ferocious jaws, unnoticed. Taking the opportunity, Streaker lashes out with his crocodile jaws & grabs a fish, without even using it's eyes. Streaker then drop the fish to the rocky terrain, flopping helplessly. Streaker then places his foot on the fish & then unleashes his wicked hooked claws inside the fish's body & organs repetitively, killing it instantly. Streaker then removes it's arm off the fish & then nips his jaws into the dead animal's body, tearing it from the inside. Streaker had a feast for about 10 minutes before leaving the fish to be scavenged by small Pterosaurs. Standing on a rock, overlooking the jade-green & the paradise island, Streaker then roared in a vicious manner twice before growling angrily as he was the last Tetanurae alive for now. Streaker then turns his head & then looks at the marshy beach, with one of his foot held onto a rock, roaring again.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2! Well, here is a new villain, an Empirosaurus (A fictional Dinosaur), named Streaker who is not only the last of his kind, but also, the last of the Spinosaurs & the Tetanurae class. Only future chapters will show how vicious this dinosaur is! Also, a note: The Empirosaurus is not made by me. It originates from a show named Terra Nova, & I have no rights for this! Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you liked it. Anyway, thank you to any reader who has read this & good luck. DarkKnights, Signing Off ;)!**


	3. A Simple Hunt

**_Here's Chapter 3! In this, Speckles & his son watch a whole variety of dinosaurs, some old & some new. Hungry, Speckles & Jr. decide to hunt something fresh. Somewhere else, there are several new dinosaurs to meet, & not just old ones including those from even South America & Africa! Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter** **3  
**

_A Simple Hunt_

* * *

An Hatzegopteryx soared past a massive sea. It then set it's look on a beach, where it saw some crabs, crawling by. Determined to take a bite, the Hatzegopteryx swoops down onto the marshy beach & with it's enormous beak, manages to scoop the crab into it's mouth. The winged monster then ascended up into the air, howling as it flapped it's wings. The Hatzegopteryx then soared as it was then joined by six other of it's species. The seven Pterosaurs then fly towards the beach, & eventually into the forest, with voices of numerous animals in the conifers. The seven Hatzegopteryx then fly into a great field, full of dinosaurs like Charanosaurus, Tsintaosaurus, Pukyongosaurus, Torosaurus & Ankylosaurus, among others. The dinosaurs played, fought, ate, drank & slept peacefully as there was no danger anywhere else. There were also giant waterfall's tumbling into the ground with a loud voice as they came from above. However, nearby, there were two Tarbosaurus watching ever closely at the herbivore herd. It was Speckles & Junior to be exact.

Speckles gazed at the herd, he was going to hunt in order to satisfy his hunger, as he & Jr. were very ugly due to the volcanic eruption that killed their family & destroyed their original home. Speckles to a close look at a lone Charanosaurus who has just left the herd for some time alone. Taking the opportunity, Speckles sneaks into the conifers of the bushes, waiting for the chance to attack perfectly, with Jr. right near him. The Charanosaurus turned to look around the bush where Father & Son were, but then turned his head towards another bush, thinking it was nothing, as Speckles & Junior's green skin & hide made it camouflage in the bushes, unaware of the fact that he would be ambushed by a Tarbosaurus soon. As the Charanosaurus left to get some bites on the bush where Speckles was hiding in, Speckles finally made his move. He suddenly, in a flash burst out of the conifers, startling the Charanosaurus. Seeing the danger, the hadrosaur stood up immediately & ran off to find it's herd, but Speckles was far from done yet. He chased him for several long minutes, with Jr. close behind. Although the Charanosaurus was faster, It soon started to tire out, giving Speckles the opportunity to attack. Moving in for the kill, Speckles tackled the hadrosaur & then chomped it's neck with his bone-crunching jaws. The Charanosaurus screamed in agony & pain as it tried to break free from the Tarbosaur's grasp. Speckles finally made the finishing blow as he then forcefully drove his jaws & thick teeth deep into the helplessly hadrosaur who then let out one last howl, before falling to the ground, dead.

Speckles Junior pops out of the bushes to go confront his father. Speckles takes a soft glare at his son before setting foot on the dead Charanosaurus's body & roaring triumphantly. Jr. growls soon after & the two dinosaurs take a lunch, as Speckles ripped & tore off huge chunks of flesh, crushing it afterwards with his giant jaws, whereas Jr. took small nips & chomp, removing only a small amount of meaty, eating it calmly. Speckles, after some minutes of eating leaves the quarter-eaten corpse of the Charanosaurus corpse & he & Jr. leave & head out into the forest. Along the way, Speckles & his son also find a small cave for a living. Tired for a bit, Speckles decides to enter the cave, where he finds a good spot for sleeping. Speckles leaves the cave, but then returns after bringing in some plants, with Jr. following him, as Speckles was going to build a nest for his sleep. After countless minutes, Speckles lays down onto the ground & then opens his mouth, which Jr. enters. Jr. cuddles himself up & lays down, yawning before closing his eyes & sleeping inside of his father. Speckles then also yawns before getting himself into a deep sleep.

Somewhere else, a loud rumbling was heard. In a near place, there was an inactive volcano. This volcano had erupted a thousand years ago & remained inactive ever since, signalling that there was no danger here, & some predators make up a makeshift hideout there, although there are some active lava & magma near & inside the volcano. However, inside the volcano, there was a predator living inside. A T. rex has been residing there ever since the past twenty years & like One-Eye, he also had brownish-red skin & a robust head, with a bulky, durable body, full of thick, banana shaped teeth & a terrifying jaw, capable enough to even shatter a poor animal's bone with a mere bite. He also had numerous battle injuries & had a black scar that went from his right eye, all the way to the point of the tail. This T. rex was also 15 meters long & 5 meters tall, enough to intimidate other Tyrannosaurs living on the island. His name was Tyrant, & he often referred itself as "The King of the Dinosaurs", due to his sheer ferocity & the fact that no predator has had a match with him & every dinosaur, even other Tyrannosaurs fear him, because of his power & ruthlessness. Standing on a rocky cliff, above the flowing waves of the lava, Tyrant let out a huge roar, a roar so loud that it spread throughout the whole island. Every dinosaur became instantly frightened & gathered up due to Tyrant's massive roar. Speckles & Speckles Junior were unable to hear the roar as they were asleep, & Streaker was too far away, still at the marshy sands of the beach, where he was watching the jade-green sea. Streaker then decided to leave the beach & head out to the forest, to find a challenge for itself. Meanwhile, Tyrant turned his head towards outside & made his way to his nest, situated at a cave on the volcano. Tyrant took an overview look at the wasteland where the volcano stood & then decided to lay down before yawning & going to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is now Done! We now have another villain, another Tyrannosaurus, one that lives in a volcano, yet he does have some differences from One-Eye & Streaker will make his way to the forest. Will the two meet against each other, or will they meet Speckles & his son. Rate, comment & favor me & the story to know more about it. Anyway, thanks for anyone who has read this & I hope you will look forward to the next episode. Anyway, signing out :)!**


	4. Hunt: Streaker Style!

**_Due to a lot of school time & atrocious laziness & the constant sleeping as well as not being able to do much, i'm sorry if I disappointed you guys for the next chapter. Well, after some time, I got into working & Chapter 5 is available to read! In this chapter, Streaker has finally made his way to the forest & decides to hunt dinosaurs, Empirosaurus Style! Anyway, this chapter might get a bit intense, so admit that you have been warned that it may go on to a T rated for the increase of violence, blood & gore, as well as Streaker's ferocity, like one of my Jurassic Park O.C's, Dread. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter** **4  
**

_Hunt: Streaker Style!  
_

* * *

At a rocky shoreline, near the sweeping waves, a small pterosaur was perched among a rock, watching as the waves of the water slammed into the sand of the beach, washing the mushy sands caused by the water & sending it into it's watery depths. The pterosaur howled as it then started flapping it's wings, then hovering for a bit & finally soaring off to the far distance. Soon enough, more pterosaurs start joining in for a ride towards the ocean. As they flew by, a long, slithery neck with a squashed head emerged from the jade-green sea with a slight growl. They were Elasmosaurus, one of the most common marine reptiles from the sea & one of the longest plesiosaurs. Elasmosaurus had a neck that reached 8 meters long, over a half of it's 14 meter long length, & also had the most massive amount of vertebrae for a a neck: 72 neck vertebrae's! However, the marine reptile wasn't alone. More Elasmosaurus broke out of the water, howling as they gazed at the always flaming yellow sun in the sky. One of the Elasmosaurus dives back into the ocean with a thundering slash & in a hollow, dark blue world, a paradise, inside of the waters, a beautiful scene. Coral reefs were present at the bottom & there were numerous more Elasmosaurus, swimming gracefully at every direction. Ammonites were also present, swimming around with groups, fishes of all kinds traveled in schools, searching for mating grounds, & mosasaurs like Tylosaurus, lurked the depths, waiting for any creature unfortunate enough to get into this nasty animal's mouth. Above the ocean, however, were a huge flock of soaring birds, flying to a new migrating point. The birds chirped & screamed as they flew to their migration point, the Paradise Island.

Back on the exterior forest of the Paradise Island, a large, not so friendly carnivore was prowling in search for a tasty meal. Before that, Streaker would have been on a fishing spree for some fishy snacks, but however, he was on a new menu of diet: Any kind of dinosaur he could get a bite on. This time however, he would find himself hunting for large herbivores dinosaurs like hadrosaurs. Streaker merely hissed & snarled viciously as he then continued stalking in the shadowy conifers of the forest. As he moved, it seemed as if the world was shaking. However, despite his size, Streaker was an adept runner & an expert in swimming, having learnt these in order to use them for survival. Streaker has had a harsh life since his parents have died of natural causes, leaving him the last of his kind. Since food resources have severely depleted in South America & animals were starving to death, Streaker decided to do the impossible by swimming off to the Korean Peninsula as quickly as he could. Although the journey had taken him several days to reach his endpoint, he had done it. Now at a new home, Streaker decided to live off a new life at the Korean forests, which unknown to him has also spawned a massive amount of North American dinosaurs as well. As Streaker walked towards a blocking path of towering trees, he encountered a small herd of Tsintaosaurus drinking at a water hole.

Streaker knew what he must do. He wasn't a stupid Empirosaurus who would just attack a herd head-on as he knew he would lose a chance of bite. Instead, Streaker decided to creep towards the nearest hadrosaur in order to deliver a fatal killing blow via an ambushing bite. Streaker then crouched & stayed near a blocking tree, as he knew his sail would be an easy encounter for a Tsintaosaurus. Streaker only growled & snarled as he was determining how near a hadrosaur had come. Back on the water hole, a Tsintaosaurus decides to take a break by heading out into the forest, unaware of a vicious trap set up by Streaker. The hadrosaur then let out a honking call from it's horn-like crest, signalling the other Tsintaosaurus before heading out. Streaker then licked his mouth, certain that he would get a perfect bite. Just as the Tsintaosaurus set foot on a dirt, Streaker finally made his move. He rose up in an ominous manner & then, as the Tsintaosaurus was walking by, unnoticed, he managed to give off an aggressive roar towards the hadrosaur. The Tsintaosaurus instantly became startled & then, without a second thought sprinted towards the water hole & make it's way to another section of the forest, in a desperate attempt to escape. Meanwhile, the other hadrosaurs have heard of the Empirosaurus's roar & immediately raced off to the forest, but however, the other Tsintaosaurus wasn't lucky enough. As it tried to run away from the aggressive dinosaur, Streaker wasn't going to give up that easily, as he was also faster than the struggling hadrosaur. Finally, Streaker managed to get a critical hit by chomping off the Tsintaosaurus's neck. The hadrosaur roared in agony as Streaker's teeth piercing the dinosaur's skin & driving into the dinosaur's soft neck with a brutal strike, blood trickling down from the skin falling down all the way to the solid ground. Streaker finally finished off the Tsintaosaurus by pining it into the ground & then viciously slashing it's throat, with a loud roar, echoing throughout the forest.

At the watering hole, a dead Tsintaosaurus laid there, with a puddle of blood all over the dinosaur's the dead animal's body was the leg of Streaker who then sniffed at his corpse before plunging down his conical teeth into the animal's skin. The jaws of the mighty Empirosaurus were formidable, as it then teared off a massive chunk of flesh from the dinosaur, as crimson-red blood ran down to the ground even further. Streaker dropped his chunk of meat into the ground before again ripping a small piece of flesh & then gulping the meat into the mouth & into the stomach where it will be digested. Streaker then tore off more of the Tsintaosaurus's body & enjoyed a great, juicy dinner as he viciously ate his prize, roaring in victory. After a couple of bites, Streaker's mouth was full of small threads of flesh & covered with blood dripping down from his gums & mouth as well as near his nostrils, & then turned his attention towards the water hole. He then approached the colorless water & then touched it with his mouth, which dried out the blood & then scooped it up as he raised his neck above. After a couple of drinks, Streaker gave in another growl before walking off towards the forests. Meanwhile a group of Velociraptor's popped out of the cycads, howling as they approached the Tsintaosaurus's corpse, which still had plenty of muscle & flesh left. The raptors then decided to take in their fill by eating up the remnants of the dinosaur's body, which will be finished off by smaller, less demanding pterosaurs.

Elsewhere, at a desolate cave at the forest, Speckles & Speckles Junior have gotten up after a few hours of sleep. Deciding to have some exercise, Father & Son temporarily leave the cave & head out to the great lake, where other dinosaurs are dwelling, for a couple of drink & to know more about the Island, which would soon become a continent.

* * *

**Whoa! Talk about Streaker's hunting! He sure does bear some similarities from Dread in A T. rex's Journey. Geez, what would he be hunting & where will he mark a territory. What would Speckles & Jr. do, & will we see Tyrant, doing something horrible. Rate, comment & favor me & the story to find out about the story & if you want to know more about this story. Anyway, thank you to anybody who has read this story, & i'll be seeing you in the future chaps. Anyway, later ;)!**


End file.
